He s alive
by Nahi Shite
Summary: —Hinata-chan —sus manos se encontraron tímidamente en un apretoncito reconfortante—, puedo ver a Neji en ti. / Hinata, Tenten, Neji.


**He´s alive.  
Palabras: 725.**

* * *

La guerra arrebataba cosas, cosas valiosas, a todos (sin importar qué tan involucrados estuviesen), la guerra era cruel e imparcial; no escogía, simplemente llegaba, tomaba algo al azar, hería a cualquiera y punto.

A ella la hirió especialmente, eso sentía.

Fue la guerra fue quien se llevó a Neji. Fue la guerra quien la dejó sin su precioso primo... sin el hombre al que deseaba ver siempre que llegaba a casa, cuyos gestos amables y protectores iluminaban cada uno de sus días y abrigaban su corazón.  
Hinata delineó dulcemente el nombre hermoso clavado en la piedra más sublime de Konoha. —No merecía morir…

—No, definitivamente no lo merecía —a su lado, Tenten estuvo de acuerdo, pero hubo algo en el tono agrio usado que hizo que su estómago se contrajera en una sensación horrible que conocía terriblemente bien: culpa. Hinata guardó silencio, inclinando levemente la cabeza, justo como hacía cada vez que se sentía miserable. Quiso disculparse, en serio; quiso decir que si pudiera cambiaría de lugar con Neji, sin dudarlo, que sentía muchísimo el haber dejado al clan Hyüga sin un genio, a Konoha sin un gran ninja, a Gai-sensei sin un alumno, a Lee sin un rival y a Tenten… sin su centrado compañero de equipo. Comparada con la de Neji, tan preciosa y prometedora, su vida parecía tan insignificante que daban ganas de llorar.  
A pesar de que era consciente de que él había decidido protegerla a ella (y también a Naruto), a pesar de que había sido la voluntad de su primo exclusivamente lo que lo llevó a actuar…

Nada de eso valía cuando tenía al frente los ojos chocolates de Tenten relucientes de tristeza.

—Él era increíble…  
—Lo era. Neji-niisan era el… Hyüga más prometedor.  
—El genio Hyüga —Tenten apretó los dientes—, ¿de qué le sirvió?

No sabía si en verdad esperaba una respuesta. Hinata no la conocía, así que nuevamente bajó la mirada, repasando suavemente el contorno de las letras. ¿De qué le había servido a Neji el ser el talentoso?

Ella, quien era considerada débil, estaba viva.

Quizá era una regla: en el mundo ninja el talento no significa vida.

—Yo lo amaba —la confesión abrupta de Tenten la hizo parpadear—, me di cuenta.

Y sintió ganas de llorar, las lágrimas picaron en sus ojos antes de dedicarle una mirada apesadumbrada. —Tenten-san… —¿sería que le perdonaría algún día el haber sido una causa importante de la partida de su amor? —¡L-lo siento!

Las lágrimas bañaron su rostro de porcelana. _Neji-niisan, Neji-niisan, perdón._ Ella, de mano con la guerra, le había arrebatado la oportunidad de tener una vida larga y feliz. A él y a Tenten. Su mirada estaba nublada.

—¿Por qué te disculpas, Hinata-chan? —la voz suave le arrulló.

—S-si yo… —hipó, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos—sin mí… Neji-niisan, quizás él… él de pronto… podría seguir… —y ni siquiera podía dar unas disculpas decentes. Repentinamente el olor a arequipe le invadió las fosas nasales. Tenten la abrazaba con fuerza y Hinata sintió el calor dulce que sólo le pareció similar al de una madre. —Tenten-san…

Un minuto entero. Dos. Y el silencio absoluto reinando entre su abrazo. Luego, Tenten habló: —No es culpa tuya ni de Naruto —sus dedos se deslizaron tiernamente las mejillas húmedas de la heredera Hyüga—. Ambos le querían… Tú, especialmente.

—Yo amo a Neji-niisan —Hinata se apresuró a aclarar y, en cuanto lo hizo, sus mejillas se colorearon de un suave rosa.

Los ojos cafés de Tenten se abrieron en la sorpresa, antes de reír suavemente. —Es algo que tenemos en común —murmuró—. No hay porqué sentirse culpable, él no lo habría querido así… Neji quería verte feliz más que nada en el mundo.

Hinata se apartó suavemente del agarre que aún mantenía la muchacha de los chonguitos sobre sus mejillas, dedicándole una sonrisa tenue. Luego, girando de nuevo hacía el especial monumento, repitió en un susurro, y sólo con ánimo de ser oída por el viento y por Neji, sus sentimientos: —Te amaré por siempre, Neji-niisan.

El viento sopló fuerte, elevando instantáneamente las hebras largas de la heredera Hyüga. Tenten la observó con atención; sus ojos perlados, su piel blanquecina… eran como un golpe cálido en su corazón.

—Hinata-chan —sus manos se encontraron tímidamente en un apretoncito reconfortante—, puedo ver a Neji en ti.


End file.
